


The Curse of Santa Muerte's Follower

by Tamara_vonB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deities, Kidnapping, Murder, Santa Muerte, Shooting Guns, Swearing, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamara_vonB/pseuds/Tamara_vonB
Summary: A woman is kidnapped for ransom money, but they soon find out that they've made a mistake that they'll pay with their lives.





	The Curse of Santa Muerte's Follower

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Swearing, mentions of prostitution

She was taken in broad daylight on her way home from work. She'd just finished her first night shift after a year of first shifts, and she was too exhausted to fight back very well when they snatched her up by her waist. With a short scream, she was in the back of the SUV and gone. When a rag went over her face, darkness covered her vision in a matter of seconds.

She came to what felt like hours later, disoriented and nauseous. The SUV was moving much faster than the speed limit in her city, so she figured they must be on the highway. She knew the city's speed limits better than anyone in the city, so it wasn't hard to make a guess as to what road they were on. With a pained groan, she sat up and stared straight ahead. An endless line of trees on both sides of the double lane road confirmed her suspicions. Without warning, she puked all over the floor of the SUV. Someone yelped, throwing pain spikes at her head and making her gag, and scrambled to get their feet onto the seat. She puked again before collapsing down again, curling into fetal position as her head throbbed.

"Dude! She just fucking hurled all over the floor! I can't sit back here like this!" the person next to her, a guy, exclaimed. Her head throbbed, and she groaned again.

"Shut up! Do you want her to puke again? We'll ditch the car as soon as we get out of state. Our friend is supposed to meet us at some random motel right after we hit Kansas," the person in front, another male, whispered harshly. The woman they kidnapped gagged once, the man next to her whimpered in disgust, and went still. She didn't quite pass out again, but she no longer heard anything.

When she cam back to her senses, she was sitting on a bed in a nice hotel room. Looking around in confusion, very slowly since her migraine hadn't improved, she saw three white men and one Hispanic man. The white me looked like meth-heads trying to be business men while the Hispanic man looked like a stereotypical tattooed gang member. She couldn't tell who was in charge, so she waited for someone to make the first move.

A man, also white and wearing a suit, _not_ looking like a meth-head, came waltzing through the door and spotted her on the bed, alert and ready to figure out what was going on. He smiled as a greeting and walked to her, sticking his hand out for a shake. The woman didn't, which didn't surprise him, so he smiled even brighter. He'd been in the business so long, nothing surprised him anymore. They were all the same in the end: begging to be let free and not killed.

"My name is Chad," the man said. "What's your name?"

The woman was still throwing the chloroform off her mind and took a minute to answer. "You may call me Gaia." She didn't want them knowing her real name just yet; they'd already think she was weird with the name she gave them.

Chad simply smiled at the woman called Gaia, trying not to show his judgement of her strange name. He hadn't heard anything stranger than hers so far, but that didn't mean they weren't weird names. Gaia's just topped the list. _How could a parent name their child something that would get them bullied?_ Shaking his head, he pulled the rolling chair away from the small desk and rolled it in front of the woman, plopping into it a second later.

"Look, Gaia," he began, "I know you're probably scared right now, but I assure you that we won't harm you as long as you cooperate."

A small snort escaped Gaia's lips before she could hold it down, so she decided to just give them a little more information instead of leaving them in the dark. "A pimp said that to me once. He was stabbed to death by another pimp." Gaia watched their faces turn into shock until the mask came down again over each of them. One of them had a harder time putting his emotions away, and Gaia figured he was either new or just bad at his job.''

"What happened to the pimp who stabbed the guy?" the Hispanic thug asked. He seemed to doubt Gaia's story, not that she could blame him. It seemed hard to believe even when it happened right in front of her. "You're, what, 5' 3"? I doubt you'd be able to fight him off if he came for you next."

"He turned himself in within the hour," Gaia said simply, holding back a shrug to not make her migraine worse. The men gaped at her, forgetting they weren't supposed to show much emotion.

"How...?" Chad trailed off, unable to finish his question. How was she able to make a pimp kill another one and then turn himself in? What kind of person were they dealing with to have that much power over pimps? They didn't fear anything!

"What's my ransom money priced at?" Gaia asked suddenly, tired of waiting for them to give her more information. She hadn't been drugged, only knocked out, so it was clear to her that she wasn't going to be forced into prostitution. Their expressions never changed, but Gaia didn't need their faces to change to tell her what she already knew. She just wanted to get more information about it.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Chad denied, his face as clear of any discernible emotion as a statue.

Gaia scoffed again, this time not bothering to try hiding it. "I was kidnapped in broad daylight. You knocked me out with chloroform but didn't drug me. A person hasn't immediately come to demand sex from me. Either you suck at being pimps, or I'm here as a hostage for ransom."

"Dude, she's fucking smart," one of the white guys said. Gaia identified his voice as the one who was sitting next to her when she puked in the back seat.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
